Acceptance:Student Sorting/Jordon Oh
05:51, February 18, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character '''not' want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Jordon is humble, and a bit dorky. He's a good listener so he'll always take interest in what you're saying. Most can agree he's a charmer, and he gives off a bit of a "player" vibe simply because most assume he flirts with girls too much. He cares a lot for his siblings and is kind of a mother figure to him, in the most Phil Dumphey way possible. He isn't book smart, but he's street smart, and, given the chance of being lost in the wild, he'd probably survive. Overall he's a nice guy and a good friend to have, and would make a romantic partner. '' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) ''' ''Ella Oh, at the time Ella Hwang, was a fresh graduate from Ilvermorny and she wanted to go out on the town with her friends as a sort of celebration. They had chosen to go to the nearest muggle bar they could find and with the help of some handy dandy fake ID's, they were able to get right in and have as many drinks as they wanted. It was there that she met Carter Oh, he looked to be the same age as her and he was also incredibly pleasing to the eyes. '' ' ''Ella abandoned her own friends and decided to talk the entire night away with Carter. They discussed everything one could talk about. Hobbies, goals, family, you name it they talked about it. The pair exchanged numbers and went their separate ways for the night. Ella didn't expect to ever here from Carter again, but she was was surprised the next morning when she woke up and saw a text message from Carter asking to meet up for coffee.' '' ' ''Let's just say that coffee date would spiral into the pair becoming a couple and later on they were married and Ella was giving birth to the first of four children. Mirana Oh was born on October 4th in 2015, and her fellow siblings weren't long after. Jordon was born on July 7th of 2016, Luna was born on the 14th of February in 2017, and Lauren, the youngest, was born on May 11th of 2019.' '' '''''Jordon wasn't the eldest, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel like the man of the house. In that sense, he truly pretended to be the oldest, taking care of everyone as much as possible, including Mirana. At a young age his strong bond with his mom instilled a strong respect for women and for that reason, many of his high praises did end up coming off as flirtation. The family assumed, even as a little boy, he would be the heartbreaker, with girlfriends left and right. Ironically, the truth is different. At age six, Jordon had his magical occurence. Sometimes,when you wish for something to come true, it does, and that was the case with him. There was a boy in central park he played with, and every thursday they would meet up and climb the rocks. The two had a sort of buddying relationship, so it's no surprise the art of kissing struck up their curiousity. They hid behind some rocks, and yet, there were some people who could still see them. The other boy was much shier than Jordon, and refused to kiss him until the parents turned away. Jordon rolled his eyes, but willed it to happen so they could peck. Much to his surprise, some sort of force completely turned the non-maj's around, to which they protested to. Using this time, Jordon went in for a peck. He hasn't regretted it since. Going into his teenage years, the family discovered Jordon was terrible in school. It's not that he didn't apply himself, it's just, magic really wasn't his strong suit. Jordon didn't mind being midiocre, however, and just tried to make as many friends as possible to help him with his needs. Being charismatic and a false ladies man, it was easily accomplished. He was never into sports, so quidditch didn't interest him. As it turned out, however, he had a nack for astrology, and ended up doing more investigation on it. He really became the expert of the family on the subject.' During his fourth year, he started working a little harder and his grades improved, enough so that there was hope he could go into a distinguished career. While astrology was his passion, he also took some interest in becoming a healer. Herbology isn't his best subject, but he's a helper and respects the healing practices of the native american wiards. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! ] 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) no 6) What year is your character in? 6th Year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? ' A) This is my first character. ' B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Both Thunderbird and Horned Serpent have selected Jordon Oh. Please bold your choice above. Category:Sorting Category:Sorted